Vampires, Werewolves, and Slayers Oh My!
by Die Die Die My Darling
Summary: Bella's old friends come from Arizon to visit.She used to be the guitarist for their band.Even Jake is in this one!Summery sucks.Sorry.Rated T for saftey!Nothing Bad. Chapter 9 now up!I do not own Twilight or New Moon it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.
1. Surprise!

**Bella's POV**

"Good Morning"Edward said from my rocking chair.I smiled and closed my eyes again.Then I rememberd somthing and sat up fast...way to fast and got dizzy.I fell over and Edward just laughed at me.

"SHHHH!!! What about Charlie!?"I whisperd.

"Relax!He went fishing"He said between laughs."Oh , and Bella...you have company downstairs."

"Who is it ?"I was excpecting people...but not this early.

"Your little dog boy"He growled a little when he said 'dog boy'.

"Jake?"I was happy to hear he was here.I haven't talked to him in a month.I ran downstairs and completely forgot I was in my PJ's and hadn't even brushed my hair.As i reached the bottom step I slipped and almost fell,but Jake cought me.

"Jake!" I almost yelled and flung my arms around him."It's been so long!"

I looked up and saw Edward behind Jake with his arms crossed so I decided to pull away from our hug.

"I'm sorry Bells.I didn't mean to get you grounded.And I feel really bad about it, and especially bad about not talking to you in so long!"He said on what seemed like the verge of crying.

"It's ok Jake"I smiled and walked into the kitchen."You hungry ?"

"Nah,I ate before I came over."He said grinning , patting his stomach.That made up both laugh a little.Edward just sat on the couch with his arms crossed , glaring at Jake the whole time.I felt bad so I ate a peice of toast and jumped on his lap.

"Whats wrong?"I said pouting my lips.All he did was look up at Jake."Fine then."I said then got up and looked back at them. "I'm going to take a shower, try not to kill eachother till I get back!"I stood there for a few seconds thinking they would say somthing , but the just stared at each other not even looking up.

**ED's POV**

As Bella went up the stairs I was think about leaving, but I would never leave her alone with that...dog again.He would hurt her and I would have to kill him.Then Bella would be mad at me. We sat there for 15 mins then I heard the shower shut off.I waited another 5 mins then got up and went to her room.I sat on her bed and she came in rubbing her face with a towel.I must have startled her because she screamed.I jumped up and kissed her before she relized it was me.

Then dog boy showed up."Bella!Did he hurt you!?"He said trembling.

"No it's ok Jake, he just scared me, thats all."She said smiling.

"I would never hurt her."I said pulling her close.

"Why should I belive you leech?You've already killed her inside once."He said, he wasn't trembling now, but I was still worried he would morph.It hurt when he said that. But I just kept looking at him.

"Bella,make it leave."

"Bells, tell it to go home"We said at the same time.

**Bella's POV**

"Nope"I said crossing my arms walking out of my room."Some people will be here soon that I want you to meet."Before I could reach the end of the stairs Edward was at the bottom.

"Who?" He said, looking a little mad that I didn't tell him.

"Old friends from Arizona"I smiled at him.Just the, we heard a knock on the door.


	2. The Old Gang

**Ed's POV**

"They're here !"Bella shouted , running for the door.'Oh great'I thought 'A mob of girls staying with Bella for a few days, whats the worst that could happen?'

I spoke to soon.They were guys.Four to be exact.And they all looked...well...like they belonged in a scremo or metal band.But there was somthing about two of them...they smelt almost as bad as dog boy I've only heard of one other thing that it could be.Slayers.At about the time I relized it my phone rang.

"Hello?Alice?"

"Edward...you need to get home NOW.I think you know why."

"I know,just let me say goodbye to Bella."Then I hung up the phone.These slayers,one is definatly stronger...much stronger.He must be the leader.I read his thoughts and he definatly knew what I was.

"Bella,I have to go home.Alice needs me."I said , trying no to look at the slayers.

"Awww, but before you go , this is Aiden,Cole,Will, and Nick"She pointed to the guys as she said their names.

"And Guys, this is my boyfriend Edward and my best friend Jake."She said pointing us out.

Aiden was the strongest...Nick was the weakest.

"Wow Bell.You really have changed.You dont even have black nail polish on.And your clothes?Man, What happend babe?And your hands...doesn't feel like you picked up a guitar since you left?"Aiden said ,holding her hand.'Babe'...he called MY Bella 'babe'.I was looking through his thoughts, trying to find out why.Then I found it.He loved her,still.He broke up with he before she

came to Forks.He had so many happy memories of her.She looked so different then too.

"Edward?Are you ok?"Bella asked me.I guess I had been stareing off onto space for the past 3 minutes.

"Yeah baby,I have to go now,see you later."I said,then kissed lips her and left.

**Bella's POV**

You guys can take you stuff to my room.I told them where it was and they all left ,except Aiden.

"Wow Bells,your taste in guys has changed alot too."Aiden said as soon as Edward left.I just laughed.

"Seriously Bells.Me to him ?"He was obviously finding it hilarious.

"Actually,It went from you,to Edward,to Jake, then back to Edward."I corrected.

"Bella,you sure are a magnet for trouble."Now his face was expresion-less.

"What do you mean ?"I asked, begening to get worried.Did he know about Edward...and Jake?But how?

"You know exactally what I mean"He said.He was starting to scare me.Then started backing me into the wall.Before I could move Jake had jumped from up from the chair,pulled me away and had me behind him.

"Jake,it's ok."I said trying to get around him.

"Yeah Jakeie boy...after all, we are on the same side."He said smiling.

"I'm going to go home now Bella.Talk to you later."Jake hugged me then kissed me on the cheek.I was surprised.Just then , everyone came back down.Nick tackled me and we fell into the couch laughing.

"It's good to see you all again."I said.

"We've all missed you Bella"Cole started laughing, looking up at Aiden."Some alot more though."Then Aiden punched him in the arm, and looked at me.His eyes were beautiful,and they seemed as they were saying "Sorry".

"So guys,what do you wanna do?"

"Call everyone you can and lets have a party.After all we did bring the equiptment."Aiden said smirking.I was so happy I jumped up and hugged him,my arms around his neck,legs around his waist.He looked happy.

Then the guys started wistling in the background so I jumped down, but he wouldn't let go sp easily.

His arms around my waist.He took a deep breath."You smell so good Bella."He said ,holding me against his chest.I laughed and pulled away.

"I'll go start calling people."I said than ran up the stairs.


	3. The Truth About Slayers

**ED's POV**

When I got home,Alice was waiting outside.

"What did you see?"I asked

"Nothing yet.But don't worry Edward.They can't hurt us unless we kill a human,remember?"She said.

"It's not entierly us I'm worried about Alice."I said , clearly frustrated.

"He won't hurt Bella."She said laughing.

"I'm not worried about him hurting her.He has other things on his mind I'm more concernd about."

Just then Esme came out an told me Carlisile needed to speak with me.So I went.When I got to his office he was sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Edward!"He said."Have a seat.We need to Talk."

I sat down and we sat there for a few minutes."Now"he said"About these slayers."

"Only one would be a threat"I said."The other is more of a 'henchman',much to weak ."

"Actually edward,neither of them are threats at all.In fact , if I remember right, the one you consider a threat,his name is Aiden."He said looking as if he was reflecting on his past.

"That is what Bella called him...But what about that 'Nick' one?"I said , still confused.

"His younger brother's name was Nick.I was very good friend with their grandfather and father.You have nothing to fear Edward."he said smiling.We sat there for a few minutes then I decided to ask him somthing.

"Carlisile,how can they do what they do ?"I had been wondering for awhile now

"What exactally do you mean?"He said confused.

"Well,how can they sense us?And their strength?"

"Good question my son."he said getting up from his chair ,and began walking around."You see, basically they are werewolves,vampires,and human.They have the strengths of werewolves and vampires,but the weaknesses of humans.Some, like Aiden,have special powers like you and Alice."

"I see, but what is his power ?"I began slowly to peice things together.

"He is stronger and faster than other slayers and he can read the minds of vampires and werewolves."He said from the other end of the office.

"Why the dogs though?"I said.

"Sometimes they get out of hand ,or start hurting people and it is also slayers duty to take care of them if that happens."He said , now back in his desk.

"Ok,well I better get back to Bella now"I said then ran back to her house.


	4. Party Planing

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON BTW!I KINDA FORGOT TO SAY IT BEFORE.**

**AIDEN'S POV**

Bella ran upstairs to call her friends and we all waited downstairs.I got out my guitar and started messing around playing the song I wrote for Bella on her first birthday we were together.She Loved it.I was about to go talk to her then I felt it.A vampire 7 miles away.

By the smell it was a vampire version of a vegiterian,didn't feast on humans.It was probly one of the Cullens.Dad already told me not to mess with them,so I'll do as I'm told.But that Edward has something I want.Bella.

"Ok, at least 30 people coming not including Jake and his friends,and Edward and his siblings."Bella said walking down the stairs.

"Perfect"said Cole."Not to big,not to small"

"Where we having it?"Will asked.

"A beach near the La Push reservation.We can't go on the reservation though."She said.

"Why not?"I said smirking,already knowing why.

"They dont like us partying on their land."She said

"So,when is it Bella?"Nick asked.

"Tonight at 6.Charlie will be home soon,so our alibye is I'm takeing you guys to Port Angels to see a movie and shop,then we're going to Edwards so you guys can meet.Sound good?"

"Yep"We all said at the same time.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alright then.Lets go get supplies."I said"It's 12 so we need to hurry."

"Gosh Bella...Dont worry so much!"Aiden said coming up behind my wrapping his arms around my waist.Then I heard a knock on the door.I pulled away and opend the door.

"Edward!"I screamed jumping into his arms."We're about to go shopping,wanna go ?"I asked.

"Sure but may I ask why?"he said

"We're having a party and you better be there!And invite Alice,Jasper,Emmet,and Rose please."

"Consider it done."He said laughing.Just then, we heard a knock on the door.Edward answerd and Alice ran in and grabbed my arms.

"Did you say you were going shopping!"She was shakeing me in disbelife now.

"Edward!Save me!"But of course he was to busy laughing so I looked up at Aiden.Before I could say anything he had me slung over his shoulder.

"Heyyy!Put me down!"I screamed,flailing my arms around.Before I could kick him in the nuts,I was flying through the air.

"Hey Nick! Catch!"He shouted.NIck caught me the shouted "Hey Will,Heads up!"

After WIll caught me He shouted he said "Cole,Incoming!"

Cole caught me and tossed me back to Aiden,who the set me down.

Everyone was laughing at me.I tried to keep from laughing myself but couodn't anylonger.

"Ok ,so lets go now."I said after a minute.Then we all started to leave the house.

Alice came up behind me and whisperd "we'll be there."

* * *

**So?How Is it readers? All Ideas Welcome!!!SO Please review so I can Improve**


	5. Shopping

**BELLA'S POV**

We all stood on the front lawn for about 5 minutes, arguing about who's car to take. After all, there was 7 of us. Since Alice heard the word 'shopping' there was no way she was leaving.

We decided to take Aiden's van so we all could fit. Edward, Alice, and I sat in the back. Then Will and Cole sat infront of us, with Aiden driving and Nick in the passengers seat.

When we got to Port Angels, we went to Wal-mart. As soon as we got inside Alice went to makeup and Nick, Cole, and Will ran away screaming "Noodle Fight!!!!!" So that left Edward, Aiden, and I.

We grabbed a kart and got some soda and junk food.After we got some other stuff we found Alice then decided to find the rest of the guys.

"They're in the pool toys."Aiden said, leading the way.

"How do you know ?"Edward asked.

"Noodle fight"He said "Lets get there before they stop!"

Then he took off running with the kart.

"C'mon"I said grabbing Edwards arm, trying to pull him along. Instead he picked me up and ran off with me. Surprisingly we beat Aiden there. Just as I excpected,Cole and Will both had swimming noodles at hand, whacking eachother with them.

When they noticed we came Cole said "Let's play Chiken! I Call Will."

"And I call Bella"Aiden said lifting me up on his shoulders.Then Nick tossed me and Will our noodles.

"It's on little girl!" Will said from Cole's shoulders , sending the first blow, which hit me in the head.

"Oww!" I said , hitting him in the head.Then we were just attacking eachother. Finally ,he fell off.

"Victory is ours!"Aiden shouted catching me as I jummped off his shoulders. Edward and Alice were just standing there looking like they had just seen a ghost.

"What's the matter ?" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What was that?!" He said bursting into lauhgter, Alice doing the same.

"That my dear Edward, is what you do with your time in Arizona."I said crossing my arms."C'mon guys , we need to get going." So we went and checked out.

When we got back to the van , Aiden and Edward argued about who's driving.Edward won. So this time the seating arangement was Alice ,Will and Cole in the back, then Aiden ,Nick, and I next , then Edward driving. Of course he was driving like a phsyco, so we got back 15 minutes early.

"Oh great."I said."Charlie is home"

* * *

So lovely readers.How is it? Any thing you want to see happen?TELL ME OR IT WONT HAPPEN!So plzzz Review! 


	6. Getting Ready

**Bella's POV**

We all got out of the van and Edward whisperd "I'll be back to pick you up" then he and Alice left.We were almost to the door and Charlie came out.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me your friends arrived?"he said walking up to Aiden , shaking his hand then saying"It's nice to see you again Aiden. Wow, you sure have grown, all of you boys have! Last time I saw you you were only up to my shoulders! Now look at you!Your taller than me!"

"Well , I do eat my green veggies Sir."Aiden replied.They laughed together for awhile. It was kinda awkward...scratch that...really awkward, but as long as it got him on Charlies good side it was ok. Charlie was in a good mood then so when I told him our "plans" for tonight it was ok. So we went inside to get ready.

Many of you have probly seen you friends fight over makeup. Well, it might be ok...if those friends don't happen to be guys! Seriously! They were like a pack of dogs fighting over a steak! Except it was abunch of emo boys fighting over eyeliner.

After we got that situation handled, they all decided to pick out my outfit. I ended up in Aiden's 'The Devil Wears Prada' shirt that Cole played around with to make it more "flattering" on me.

**A/N:By "The Devil Wears Prada" I mean the ****band**** not the movie!)**

By now most of you probally think Cole is gay. Don't worry, the first time I met him I did to. But, as the years progressed I learned he's just got a...talent for certain things...things that make him seem gay. Well, he's not.

**Aiden's POV**

After Bella started looking like herself again, I started to remeber why I loved her so much. Well, actually I guess I'm still pretty much in love with her. There's just no way she'd take me back now. Especially after what I did to her. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

I thought she was cheating on me with Nick, but I didn't find out the truth until I told her I wanted nothing to do with her ever again and she was already gone. That was the worst mistake of my life. Now she belonged to that undeserving vampire and I don't think I'll ever get her back now. But I can try.

"Aiden?" Bella said trying to get my attention."Aiden!" Now the guys were looking at me funny too. I felt kinda embaressed.

"What?" I snapped, but then felt bad because she looked down, as if she were sad.

"Edward is here and we need to go set up." She said following the guys out the door.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She was still standing at the doorway so I got up and pushed past her. Stupid anger problem! At this rate Bella won't think twice about takeing me back!

** Edward's POV**

I got to Bella's and her friends were all outside by that slayers van. Bella walked out looking at the ground. She looked a little upset so I went to see what was wrong.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" I asked. As soon as she heard my voice she smiled and said "Nothing" then she got on her toes and kissed me.When she did I was picking up 'interesting' things from the slayers mind.

_It_ _won't be long _He thought._That freak will lose control and I'll have no choice but to kill him. Same for the wolf. Even he seems like a threat.With those two gone Bella will be mine.Then it will be me she's kissing instead of that...undeserving vampir__e._

After I read that I couldn't help but turn to where her back was faceing him so I could se his face. Then I picked her up and kissed her longer and more passionatly. His eyes widend then he turned around and hit the side of his van.

It startled Bella so she jumped out of my arms then went to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine, let's just go" he said, getting into his van.

Bella and I were about to get into the car when she said "Oh no!"

"What?" I said , thinking somthing was wrong.

"I forgot to invite Jake!" she said running inside the house.

Dog boy. She is inviting him? My day just keeps getting better and better!

"C'mon Edward! It's 5. We need to hurry." She said running to the car. I didn't notice until then how different she looked. She had heavy eyeliner and black nails. Her hair was straight and down with red tips.

"Bella? You look so different." I said in the car.

"It'll wash out" she said holding some of her hair.

I actually liked her new look. Infact, I might try it out myself.

"So Bella, whats this I hear about you being in a band?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh," she said. "So you heard."

"Yep, why didn't you tell me ?"I asked.

"You never asked!" she said, folding her arms. "Besides it was just something to pass the time."

"Oh, and 'noodle fights' didn't do the job?" I said smirking. She hit me but must have forgotten I was a vampire and grabbed her hand in pain. I hit the brakes and the slayer, honking, almost hit us wiht his van.

**Bella's POV**

Edward can be such a smartass somtimes. I tend to forget hitting him will cause me more pain than him. He hit the brakes alittle to fast and Aiden almost hit us. He pulled over and took my hand asking me if I was ok .

"I'm so sorry Bella!" he said.

"It's my fault anyway?!" I said.

"So, I still made you do it."he said.

"Nope, besides lets just go. My hand is ok" I said. Just as we were about to take off again Aiden knocked on the window. He saw my red hand and said "Bella? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Then he reached in and grabbed Edwards wrist. Edward actually screamed in pain. How could he hurt Edward?

It was getting worse so I screamed "STOP.It was an accident! He didn't do anything."

Then Aiden let go and ran back to his van, hitting it before he went in. That boy has an anger problem! But never mind that, Edwards got some explaining to do.

We took off and it was dead silence. After what seemed like hours I finally said "Why Edward?"

"What do you mean Bella?" he said, not even glancing away from the road.

"How can he hurt you? Is he like Jake? Is he a wolf too?"I asked confused.

"No Bella...He's a slayer." He said at least looking at me this time.

"Do the others know? Is he trying to kill you!"

"No Bella they're not trying to kill us. He can't unless we hurt a human. Besides their father is a friend of Carlisile." He said.

"_They_? They all are?" I was still in shock pretty much. How can everyone I've loved be some kind of assumed fictional monster?

"No, just Aiden and Nick. Nick is to weak, he would die if he fought by himself. But Aiden is stronger than most. He could easily take three vampires at once." He said. "But don't worry. He wont hurt us."

"I'm going to have a talk him." I said as the car stopped at the beach.


	7. The Beach

_Thanks for the reviews guy! Sorry about short chapters. I know how annoying it can be waiting for somthing with only 350 words.I'll try to make this one longer._

**Bella's POV**

After we got to the beach we all got out and started unpacking. Edward and Aiden quikly turned it into a "who can carry the most" contest. It was quite amusing in its own little way, but also frustrateing. They had everything unloaded in under 2 minutes which actually worked out well for the rest of us. After everything was unpacked we had to start setting up.

They were both making me really mad arguing about where the amps should go so I decided to call Jake. I walked over to Edwards car and dialed the number.

"Hello?" He answerd.

"Hey Jake!" I was wondering if you wanted to come over early to help with some stuff?" I asked.

"Sure Bells! I'll be there in a few, c'ya then!" he said hanging up. I was so borde sitting there watching them argue. At least I could talk to Jake , that would give me somthing to do .

I was leaning against Edward's car waiting for Jake , then all of a sudden Aiden and Edward were stareing at me.

"What?" I questioned. Then I heard a quiet bark noise. It scared me half to death and I jumped forward about 2 feet. I turned around and saw Jake, grinning ear to ear.

"Jake! Don't ever do that again!" I screamed hitting him in the chest. He looked sad but then started smiling again.

"Sorry Bells. Your expression was priceless!" He said laughing , then pulling me in for a hug. I sighed then started laughing as well. "So , what is it you needed me to do?"

"Oh , well they wouldn't stop arguing so I thought I'd have you help us with the rest. Plus I was borde and thought it would be nice to talk." I said.

"Ok, lets get started then."he said, then started walking tward Edward and Aiden with a handfull of stuff.

**Edwards POV**

I was argueing about where the amps should go with that slayer, then I smelt that stinch that only ment one thing. Wolf.

I looked over at Bella and sure enough the dog was standing there behind her. The slayer must have noticed also since he was looking at Bella, smirking.

"What?" she asked. Then he barked at her and she jumped about 2 feet forward. I even think her heart skipped a beat. Shockingly, she didn't fall though.

She started yelling at him and hit him. It was acctually pretty funny, the slayer seemed to enjoy it also. He apologized and started carrying equiptment over to us.

I ran over to Bella and said "We need to talk Bella." Then I picked her up and ran over to a rock about a half a mile away.

"Whats your problem ?" she asked.

"What is my problem?!" I almost yelled. She looked scared. I guess I don't yell at her very often.

"Look , I'm sorry for raising my voice to you. But you know how much I despise him." I said looking into her eyes.

"Edward, you know he's my best friend. He helped me through the worst time of my life. Without him Charllie probly would have had me instatutionalized. You need to accept that and make nice!" she said folding her arms, starting to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back."C'mon Bella! What about him? He's just as bad!" I said.

"Well at least he tries! Stop being so stubborn!" She yelled , loud enough for them to hear her, so now the dog and the slayer were walking twards us. Well, they were walking, until one started getting ahead. Then it turned into a full fledged race. They were here in 10 seconds after that.

"Bella, what's wrong?" They said at the same time, then glared at eachother.

"Nothing"she said smiling. She was pretty good at hiding her emotions from people now, well, except for Jasper of course. They just glared at me.

"I'm goin back guys , it's 20 till and we still gotta hook everything up!" She said walking back to the equiptment.

**Jake's POV**

Aiden and I heard Bella yelling , so we decided to see what was wrong. I was obviously more concernd so I started walking faster.

"You are not!" He said, walking ahead of me.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"I said. Was he like the leech?

"I can read your mind shurlock...and the "leech's" as you like to call them" He said in a sarcastic way. Then he took off running and I started running too. He beat me by a little...only because he got a head start. Then he looked at me with a "wanna bet?" look then turned his attention to the leech.

"I'm goin back guys , it's 20 till and we still gotta hook everything up!" She said running back to the equiptment.

I started running after her. "Bella, whats _really_ wrong ?" I asked.

She sighed, stopped running and finally gave in. " Edward and I got in a fight." she said.

"About you..."she said , starting to walk. I looked back at the leech. He was just standing there watcing us walk. So was Aiden until he saw me look back, then he started walking twards us.

"What about me?" I questioned, already knowing.

"Oh c'mon Jake ! You know exactally what!"She screamed snd began running again. I grabbed her arm but she pulled it back and kept running. I still wanted to talk so I ran right in front oh her, thinking she would stop.

She tried but I was to close and she to clumsy, so she tripped and crashed face first into my chest.

She screamed in pain grabbing her nose. It wasn't broken...but it was bleeding...alot.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I..."I said but she held up he hand.

"I'ts ok Jake, my fault anyway. Besides the bleeding is stopping see."She said removeing her hand from he nose.

"Bella!"I heard the leech scream.He must have smelt her blood and he was running twards us , followed by Aiden.

"Bella , what did he do?"he said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Nothing , I just tripped. It's just a bloody nose."She said smiling.

He just glared at me. Then all of a sudden her was grabbing his head.

"Bella...I..I gotta go. I'll be back when you clean up." He said than ran away.

"Guess the blood got to his head" Aiden said smiling, picking Bella up , then running to the water.

**Aiden's POV  
**_"Take care of her"'_the vampire thought , looking at me right before he left. I picked her up and ran over to the water. She washed off her hands then scooped up some water in them and put her nose in it. It wasn't working very well so I took off me shirt and held in out to her.

"No , thank you. I don't want to ruin your shirt"She said.

"It's ok Bella, I have others in the van."I said , holding it out again. She looked at it for a few seconds then took it. I sat there watching her clean up for a few minutes.

When she was done she looked at me and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

I knew what she ment so I just said "Because it would've put you in great danger and I couldn't stand to lose you."

She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes and said "Then why did you?"She stood up and started to walk away. I jumped up and grabbed her arm. Then I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I didn't mean to. It was just a misunderstanding. I didn't mean those thing I said."I said remembering all the horrible things I said to her. She wasn't going to leave Arizona , and I wasn't going to let her. Well , not untill I told her I never wanted to speak to her again then tore her favorite picture of us up right infront of her.

We didn't make up untill about 6 months ago. She would call me about every night when she was supposed to be takeing a shower. It got to the point of us being best friends again.

I looked down and saw tears in her eyes. She must have been flashing back too. I wanted to kiss her but I felt the vampire was coming back so I just whisperd "I still love you" in her ear and ran back to the van.

I want her to be mine again. But that vampire was good to her and I can't ruin that for her. I was deep in thought untill I heard honking. I looked up and saw abunch of cars and a mob of teens coming twards us.

"And so it begins"I said to myself looking at Bella. She was walking back. I put on a new shirt and got out. The guys got everything ready while we were gone so I walked over to the stuff and started tuneing my guitar.

**Bella's POV**

When I got back I noticed people were already here and everything was ready. I saw Aiden tuneing his guitar and figured I should do the same. I came up behind him and he was ignoring me.

"Which one do you want me on?"I asked.

"Your going to play?" He asked excitedly."I brought yours. You left it at my house." When he turned around I noticed he was playing the guitar I got him for christmas.

"Still play that old thing?" I asked.

"Ever since you got it for me babe." He said smiling. I smiled too then rememberd him saying "I still love you". I felt bad for not doing anything. He probly thinks I didn't hear him. We walked over to the van and he got out my guitar.

I took it and we stood there for a little. I felt bad so I finally said "Aiden, I love you too...it's just...I also love Edward."

He smiled then looked down at me."I know Bella. C'mon we better get going"He said pulling my hand and we walked over to the little stage they had set up.

We were still getting ready when we heard "Oh My God" from behind us. It was Jessica and Mike standing there with jaws dropped.

"Bella?" Mike asked "Is that you"

"Yeah?" I said annoyed.

"What happend to your hair! And your nails and clothes! And who did your makeup?"She almost yelled.

"I did" Aiden said setting down his guitar and putting his hands around my waist.

"And who are you?" Mike said glareing at Aiden.

"My name is Aiden, I'm Bella's ex."He said holding out his hand to shake"And you are?"

Mike then turned to me and said "You'll go out with that but you won't even go on a date with me?"

Aiden and I started laughing and Mike and Jessica walked away. I turned around and saw Edward stading there.

"Hey" he said pulling me in for a kiss.

Aiden walked away to join the guys. They were all flirting with some girls. Jessica was one of them.

* * *

So? How is it ? Any suggestions?


	8. Moshing Edward

Sorry Everyone's POV is short! I'm having to much fun with everyone so thats why. I tried to put some of the song on my profile but I don't want to mess with it.

(Yes, I relize this chapter SuckS!)

-MucH LovE, ShElbY

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

I came back to the beach and saw Aiden and Bella talking to Mike and Jessica. It's always annoying listening to Newtons thoughts, but for some reason I was enjoying it, so I decided to hang back and listen.

_What is wrong with Bella? Her taste in guys is terrible. First that punk , then that freak Edward , then that Jake kid. And lets not forget her takeing that freak back after what her did to her. Can't she see he's no good? That I would never hurt her like that?_ he thought. I can't belive he thinks I'm the freak. He's the one that has little 'fantasys' in biology.

Newton was boreing me now so I decided to tune into Jessica.

_Oh My God. How does Bella end up with all the hot guys? She's not even that pretty! Even Mike likes her more than me! I'll get her back she obviously still has feelings for that Aiden, I'll just make him like me more. _She thought. Perfect, maybe she can get him out of they way.

Mike and Jessica left so I decided to go talk to Bella. "Hey" I said pulling her in for a kiss, which made Aiden mad so he left.

"Sorry I had to leave. I havn't been hunting in awhile amd I wasn't sure if I could take it" I said.

"It's fine , I understand" she said smiling then picked up a guitar then started tuneing it. I looked over at Aiden and noticed Jessica putting her plan into action. He was obviously not interested and was even laughing at her . She got mad and ran away.

**Aiden's POV**

That Jessica girl is nuts. Can't she get a clue? She just stood there talking about somthing. I wasn't even paying attention. I was to busy watching Bella.

There were way more people there than we thought would be. For a small town, news spreads fast. People were getting tired of the radio so I decided we should start to play.

I got the guys and walked over to Bella. "You ready?"I asked.

"Yep, whats the plan?"She said.

"We'll start with requests then do some of our own stuff." I said."You guys ready?"

They all said yes and we got on stage. Cole at drums, Nick at bass, Will on guitar, Bella on guitar and vocals, and me on guitar and lead vocals.

"Thank you for comeing tonight!"I shouted over the microphone to everyone. "To start out with, give us some requests."

I heard several people say "MCR" so I decided to start with that." Alright, I heard My Chemical Romance. This is Cemetary Drive"I said and Cole started playing.

I was happy to see a reasonable amout of moshers and hardcore dancers. Even the wolf was in the pit, and 3 vampires. Of course Edward wasn't. He was standing on the edge of the stage by Bella with some blonde vampire that didn't look happy.

When the song was over people were clapping. Bella of course did an awsome job and her voice was as beautiful as always.

"Ok guys, this next song is called And The Sentence Trails Off by The Devil Wears Prada."I said as Bella and Cole started it up. Bella was the back up singer so I did the screaming and she did the actual singing.

**Edward's POV**

Wow. Not only was Bella playing the guitar really well, but she was singing too! Her voice was beautiful. I was actually likeing the music, so I decided to go in the mosh pit with Alice, Jasper, and Emmet.

I was surpised to see Jasper in it , but I guess feeling everyones emotions he couldn't help it. It wasn't too shocking to see Alice and Emmet there though. They'll do anything for fun.

I felt bad for leaving Rosalie there by herself. She didn't want to come , but Emment persuaded her.

After that song was over everyone was cheering and I joined in.

"Any requests?"Aiden said over the microphone.

"I can't understand you guys so I'll pick" He said while everyone was shouting." This is Home by I Am Ghost"

It was making me mad at first because they were singing it to eachother but I got over that when she found me in the crowd and then sang to me. I couldn't help but smile.

**Bella's POV**

We got done with our song and Aiden came over the speakers saying "We're takeing a break so listen to the DJ for awhile."

I took of my guitar and felt cold arms wrap around me.

"You didn't tell me you could sing." Edward whisperd into my ear.

"Once again, you didn't ask."I replied. He laughed and kissed me. As soon as Edward released me I felt another set of cold arms wrap around me.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you could do that? I thought we were best friends?"Alice said shakeing me.

"Alice! Relax! I didn't even tell Edward."I said when she finally stopped shakeing me.

"Why?"She asked confused."If I could do _that_ I would want everyone to know."

The truth is that until we made up everytime I played a guitar it brought back memories of Aiden. I didn't want to say that because I thought it might upset Edward so I just said "Memories"

Alice was about to ask what I ment but Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. He must have felt my sadenedd thinking about it. I was greatful I didn't have to say anything else about it because Aiden came over.

"Hey.You did awsome tonight!" he said."We were wanting to do some of our own stuff, and since you don't know it, wanna sit this one out?"

"Sure" I said "But you better be teaching me soon"

"You bet!" he said smiling then running to the stage.


	9. Just an AN

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I'm visiting relatives and my laptop went on the**

**fritz before I came. I'll be here for awhile but i'll try to update ASAP.**

**--Just letting u know I haven't abandoned!**

**Much Love, shelby!**


	10. Near Fatal Accident

** Finally a new chapter! Sorry it's been forever but I was visiting family**

**then my laptop broke , then to top it all of I was grounded.**

**So here it is! It's not very good, sorry...**

**AIDEN'S POV**

It felt so good have Bella back in the band. I can't wait till I can teach her some of our new stuff. We only played about four songs and I probly looked like a zombie through them all. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop watching her.

At the middle of the last song Bella got pushed out of the mosh pit and right into the hardcore dancers, which of course she got hit. Before I could stop him , Edward was beating the shit out of the guy that _accidentally _hit her.

"Edward! Stop! Your going to kill him! It was an accident!" I could here her scream. By then we stopped playing and everyone was watching. I threw off my guitar and ran to pull him off. But the crowd wouldn't let me through.

I could see over people and he wasn't stopping.I was almost there and then I heard sirens. People were screaming "Cops, scatter!" and everyone ran.

When I finally made if over and pulled him off I was sure the kid was dead. "Take Bella and run" I said to Jake who was already by her side. He picked her up and ran.

"Your dad's a doctor, right?"I asked Edward.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Good, we have to take him to your house. Lead the way." But before he could protest his sister Alice came and said "Follow me". She looked at Edward and I read his thoughts.

'_Edward, it's the only way. Trust me, I had a vision.'_ was what she thought to him and we took off running. When we finally got there the three of us ran in and Carlisile and his wife were waiting for us. I don't remember father telling me about her. I wonder what her name is.

'_Esme' _he thought to me.

'_Oh, thanks.' _I thought back.

"Emmet,Rose, and Jasper told me. Put him here." Carlisile said as I put him on the table they had set up. "Jasper couldn't stand the bood so they went to see where Jake took Bella. Edward, you may join them." and Edward left.

"Esme, I'll be right back." Carlisile said then ran out the door, followed by Alice. The boy on the table regaind conciousness and let out a scream of pain. Esme ran to his side saying " Isn't there anything we can do?" And the it hit me.I completely forgot my dads potions . I took off my shoes and removed a small vial of clear liquid and poured it into his mouth. It was a simple pain potion but the whole bottle will keep him passed out for 5 hours.

"What did you do to him?" Esme said horrified. I supose it did seem like he died since he stopped screaming and moving altogether. "It's one of my dad's potions. It's for pain."I replied with a smile but she still looked alittle uneasy.

"Thank you..." She said after a moment of silence.

"For what?"I said confused.

"You could have killed him. You had the right to kill him."She said walking up to me, then hugging me saying "Thank you for not killing my son."

"Oh...uhhh..your welcome?" I had completely forgot. He hurt a human and I was supposed to kill him there.

She let me go and smiled then said "Carlisile should be back any minute. He had to Get supplise from the hospital" as soon as she got done saying this he opened the door.

"Alice will be here shortly. She's brining the stuff." He said.

"You took all of that stuff and think no one will notice?" I said confused.

"Dont worry. Its all taken care of." He said with a smile."I see you've used some of your fathers handy work already."He said walking over the the boy."How much did you use?"

"Whole bottle. He'll be out for 5 hours."I replied.

"Perfect.That should give us plenty of time."he said as Alice pulled in the driveway.

**BELLA'S POV**

Jake ran with me in his arms until we got to his house. I looked through the window and saw Billy's cold stare."He's still mad at me isn't he?" I asked Jake.

"He's just upset that your still friendly with the Cullens. Don't worry. We don't have to go in ." He said with a smile.

"Ok, where are we goin then?" I said walking in a circle.

"I don't know, wanna walk?"

"Sure." I replied. We started walking down a trail by Jake's house. After a few minutes of silence I finally said "So, do you think that kid is alright?"

"I'm not sure, Edward did a number on him. I'm surprised he's still alive." He said, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm glad Aiden pulled him off before he did though. Edward can be so protective sometimes."

He smiled then stopped walking."Bella, you know Aiden should have killed Edward. In fact, he was supposed to."

"Oh, well..." I couldn't really think of anything to say. I hadn't thought about it until now. Even though it was summer, it was still chilly at night, and the wind wasn't helping much. I wrapped my arms around myself and my teeth chatterd a little bit.Jake laughed and picked me up, which helped alot since he's always so warm.

"Thanks Jake, I'm freezing."I said burrying my head in his chest."Were are we goin."

"Well, wanna go see if they got all the equiptment?" He said.

"Umm, sure." I said yawning. He laughed again then took off running.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up laying on the beach. I sat up and saw Jake, Will, Nick, Cole, and Aiden loading equiptment into the van. I fell back down with my eyes closed. When I opend them shortly after I saw Edward looking down at me.

I jummped up and flung my arms around him. When I let go I said "How is the boy?"

"Well, we're going to have to change him, so Alice,Jasper, Emmet , And Rose took him somwhere to do it." He said looking into my eyes then smiling, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh no mister! Don't think your getting off that easy."I said crossing my arms and looking away. I glanced back over and he looked lost.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You promised you'd never leave me again. Aiden was supposed to killed you! Or you would have had to move again! And you'd leave me again just like that." I was yelling so loud that within 10 seconds Aiden came walking up. Edward just looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked looking at Edward then back at me."You look like your about to cry?"

I didn't relize I was about to cry until he said that. I smiled and laughed." Nothing, but I do need your help." I turned and looked at Edward who had a confused smile on his face. I grabbed Aidens arm and said "Help me out a little."

I flattend out his hand then smacked Edward with it. They both looked a little shocked.

"Hey! What was that for!" Edward said putting his hand against his cheek.

"For almost leaving me again." I said with a smile, then I kissed him on his cheek, grabbed his hand and said " I'm sure they need help" Then I grabbed Aiden's hand too and pulled them both back to the the cars.

* * *

**C'mon guys...review and tell me how bad it is...?(or good...?)**


	11. Apology to readers

_**Well, Hey guys. **_

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in seriously...forever.**

**Had some life/computer/life problems and lost intrest a little.**

**I was thinking about picking back up on the story, but only if it's worth it.**

**And, thats where you guys come in.**

**However you want to , just tell me what you think.**

**Should I finish?**

**I know this isn't the best story, by far, but a few of you liked it so I thought it was worth it.**

**Sorry guys.**

**You must hate me.**

**Obviously it may be a little differently written.**


End file.
